


Vantage Point

by kkool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkool/pseuds/kkool
Summary: The reactions and feelings of different people present and some of those not present at Bill and Fleur's wedding as they hear Kingsley's message.





	1. Prologue

It had been a wedding they were all anticipating.

It was going to be a wedding they would never forget.


	2. Percy

I stand 50 feet from the marquee trying to sum up the courage to keep walking. A marathon runner struggling to finish that last lap in a 5 mile race might understand how I feel. I want nothing more than to run that last lap and hug my soon to be sister-in-law. To tease my brother mercilessly about his upcoming nuptial. But it is no use. I can't go back. Ever again. They will never accept me back and I can't stand to see the rejection in their eyes.

The bride's walking down the aisle. She's marrying a Weasley, my elder brother at that, but I have never met her. Maybe I never will. I can see Ginny now, walking behind her. She is so beautiful. How did she grow up so quickly? Have I really been away that long? I still see the sweet, innocent little girl begging me to tell her about the Sorting. In a fit of twin inspired mischievousness I had told her that all students are sorted on their tap dancing abilities. She believed me and Mother never did understand why, what appeared to be, our ghoul took to hammering nails in the walls. I can see her now, sobbing brokenly in to her handkerchief and clutching Dad tightly. There is Fred cracking a joke and George and Ron laughing boisterously.

I finally garner the courage to look up at the marquee. I can see Bill and Charlie standing together. The scars on Bill's face seem to stretch like elastic as he burst into one of the widest smiles I've ever seen. I feel the tears brimming behind my half closed eyes and watch them struggle to spill out. It isn't just the fact one of our Lost Boys has finally grown up. Or that the war might steal this precious moment from us forever. It is because, despite all that, I can see my entire family standing up and looking at the couple with the expression of purest joy on their faces. The ceremony is over and Fleur is officially a Weasley now. The sunlight dilly-dallies before leaving as do I. There is nothing left to see here, yet I am loath to leave.

It is as I am about to Dissapparate that the lynx comes. It is a shining white light, the universal harbinger of doom. I can feel the fear emanating of all the guests as Kingsley delivered his message. I understand it well. The panic and despair that attacks you as your safe and warm bubble is broken. The confusion, the weakening knees, the dizzy spell… I have to do something but I don't know what I can do. We are separated by more than an impermeable wall of spells. Even if I manage to bypass all the hateful lies and the shouted words, I've never been an amazing duelist or very good at defensive spells. I am useless. I watch as Dad, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie go about casting protective spells. I watch as Mom gets the rest of the family back into the house. I keep watching as anxious guest apparate to safety.

And then I turn and run. Run like the coward I am. More afraid of my father's harsh words than a Death Eater's killing curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring over from ff.net


End file.
